Ninjas Only
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: TF:A A fun plot bunny. Bumblebee doesn't realize the power of his words on a very deprived, and very dirty minded Jazz. Warning, implied Prowl/Jazz slash


I went back and fixed some mistakes!! The story should read better now!! Thanks for everyone reading and enjoying the randomness that is my brain!

This was just a little zombie plot bunny that got it's teeth into my brain! Enjoy!

~!~!~!~!~

The little yellow repair bot was watching him pack over the back of the couch. Bright yellow horns, and even brighter optics where the only things visible of Bumblebee as he whimpered like a kicked puppy. Jazz smiled to himself as he continued to gather everything Prowl and he would need for their trip all while under Bumblebee's watchful eye.

"Come ooooooooooooon!" Bumblebee pleaded for the thirtieth time. "Let me come with you guys!"

His voice was muffled by the couch and sounded adorably pathetic. Jazz tossed a quick smile over his shoulder before turning back to the task at hand.

"Sorry Bee. Ninjas only."

"But?! But?! But?! Please?!"

"Nope. Not this time."

Jazz didn't mind Bumblebee's whining and begging. In fact he didn't mind the young bot's company at all. Once Ultra Magnus's detachment had decided to station themselves on Earth and things had settled down Bumblebee had attached himself to Jazz like a second shadow. Jazz kinda' liked having a "little brother" to take under his wing and look after. If Bee ever got into the guard he'd make a pretty decent spy if he got his curiosity under control. The only thing bad thing was Bee was seriously cutting in on his and Prowl's alone time.

Jazz smiled at the thought of the shadowy ninja, and kept smiling even once he realized how he was stupidly smiling about stupidly smiling. Primus! He couldn't stop either! He had really fallen this time hadn't he? Stupid sexy Prowl being so damn irresistible all the time!

The black and white elite guard had to remind himself that the barely budding relationship was in a lot more danger now. Elite guards were not allowed to have relationships. The thought wiped the smile from the Jazz's lips. Even before he had met Prowl he didn't agree with that particular rule, and now he flat out opposed it. Guards where only allowed to have mates if they had joined bonded. "Dating" as humans called it, was strictly forbidden for everyone else. But how could one help falling in love? Not only that, but it was normally even looked down upon for any guard to fraternize with someone of a lower rank. It didn't help that Jazz was elite of the elite, Magnus's personal cyber-ninja. It also didn't help that Prowl was a so called "lowly" maintenance bot that hadn't finished his training. The merest rumor would have the two of them embroiled in a scandal that wouldn't be pretty at all. Then everything would be over.

Despite that, Jazz wouldn't have minded telling Prowl's team about the two of them. In fact he would have preferred it. If Optimus and everyone knew about them Jazz would have to do a lot less sneaking around, but Prowl was dead set against it. Jazz knew they were good bots and wouldn't even dream of turning them in. Sentinel Prime however was another matter.

So their time together suffered in secret. Jazz had been reduced to covertly groping Prowl in empty hallways and rooms. Sometimes if he was desperate enough, even if they weren't completely alone. Sneaking out of his room after hours and in to Prowl's was a favorite pastime, even a "late night drive" while Prowl just so happened to be on patrol would have to suffice. It was brutal to have Prowl so close and be unable to touch that seductive aft. But all of that was about to change!

Jazz had convinced Ultra Magnus to let him and Prowl go off on their own! By the grace of Primus Jazz had somehow talked the old mech into letting him take Prowl and finish his cyber ninja training. Jazz was so happy he could have kissed his leader when he OK'd it. Magnus had actually even praised idea and asked how soon they could be packed. Unfortunately for everyone else, Sentinel being the kiss aft he was, had taken Jazz's idea and run with it. Now while he and Prowl where gone Sentinel was giving the remaining team members an Elite Guard crash course. Luckily for everyone Ultra Magnus wasn't a complete fool. Optimus was also put in charge of their training. The sports car wondered if there'd be a mini mutiny while he was away. A sarcastic grin pulled at his lips, maybe the overbearing Prime would mysteriously go missing. Normally Jazz would never let anyone think those kind of thoughts about a fellow Autobot or even think them himself. But Sentinel was a jerk that was seriously cutting in on loven' time with Prowl. Plus the more Jazz got to know Optimus, the more he wanted the young prime to replace his one time friend. Jazz could see himself respecting Optimus's leadership.

"You can't seriously be leaving me here! WITH SENTINEL!"

Bumblebee's plee dragged Jazz back to the present.

"Please for love of everything PLEASE take me with you!"

"I'm sorry Bee. Ninja's only"

That, and the fact the Jazz planned, and was going to be, interfacing Prowl's brains out the entire time. That was Jazz's true intent for this trip at least. Sure, sure he'd train Prowl in between bouts of lovin' but it was really the uninterrupted affection he was after. Prowl might be all business about this be Jazz was all about the play. And play he was going to do. Having been deprived of his little turbo fox for so long he was going to make up for it with a vengeance. Jazz highly doubted Bumblebee would want to be there if he knew what was REALLY going to be going on. Just thinking about it was going to make Jazz's cooling fans kick in.

"I begging you Jazz! BEGGING! I'll stay out of your way! Cross my spark!"

"Ninja's only."

"I've always wanted to be a ninja!"

"You already have to be a ninja."

"I can do it! I could shut up and take it!"

"W-what?! What did you say?" Jazz giggled.

"I said I could take it! I could do ninja training thing!"

Jazz giggled at the dirty double meaning of Bee's sentence. He needed to get laid if that little comment was making him think naughty thoughts. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he answered.

"I don't think you'd… enjoy it." Jazz giggled at his own joke.

"Well I might! You never know unless you try!"

Jazz covered his mouth and started to shake with unreleased laughter.

"Ok ok. What if I just watch you guys instead?"

Jazz's laughter exploded out of him before he could stop it. The ball of laughing metal stumbled to the couch and caught the back of it before he collapsed. Bumblebee leaned back on his heels as Jazz buried his face in the couch.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Sorry."

"I just asked if I could watch."

"I don't think Prowl would be ok with that!" Jazz barely finished his sentence before collapsing into a massive giggle fit.

"Prowl doesn't have to like it!"

Jazz couldn't even lift his head and his vocalizer seemed to have run out of power. He was still shaking from laughter but there was no sound. Jazz etched every moment into his hard drive for all eternity.

"Seriously what is so funny?!"

"Don't… hehe… don't worry about it."

"So can a come with you?"

"Sorry still no."

"Well… well," Bee was clearly using any idea that came to him. "What if you guys get in a fight? I could be the bot in the middle that comes between you to make everything better!"

Jazz threw himself backwards off the couch to the floor howling with laugher that suddenly burst out of him like a supernova. Prowl and his "fights" had the amazing tendency to end in mind blowing overloads, usually multiple. Jazz couldn't stop the mental image. Prowl's hands all over him in the woods and little Bumblebee pressed between them. Maybe enjoying it, maybe not who knew?! Jazz's cooling fans whirred to life as the image of the colorful threesome continued to eat up all his processor power. The song "stuck in the middle with you" came to mind which seemed quite appropriate. Maybe he'd ask Prowl if Bee could come after all.

"S-sTOp! HAHAHAH! BuMbleBEE! YouR KILLing ME! StOp! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"No seriously! I'll do anything to get the slag out of here! I'll… I'll?!"

"BAWAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Do you want me to beg you for it!? Cuz I will! I'll beg for it!"

"That might work on Prowl! AHAHAH! Try begging him! HAHAHAHA!"

"Will it help if I get down on my knees?"

Jazz couldn't even answer that one. He rolled onto his side with his vocalizer was starting to short out from the massive overuse. The continued laughing brought Ratchet out to see what the heck was going on. The medic folded his arms in his usual grumpy mood.

"What in the name of the Allspark are you two doing out here?!"

"HahahaHHHAHAHhAH!"

"I don't know. I'm just begging to go with them instead of staying here! I want out!" Bumblebee told him.

"Don't we all." The ambulance mumbled.

Prowl picked that moment to appear out of his room from his own packing. He stopped to stare at Jazz still sprawled out on the floor laughing and then looked up to Bumblebee and Ratchet.

"What do you two do?" he asked.

"Don't look at me." Ratchet snapped. "I just came out here to tell them to keep it down."

"I was just asking Jazz if…"

"TELL Prowl!" Jazz laughed. "Tell Prowl… what you SAID! AHAHAHA!!"

Prowl turned to Bumblebee with a "how did I know this was your doing" look that was becoming all too familiar. Bumblebee shrugged at Prowl.

"All I said was do you want me to beg to go with you."

"No no! Before that!" Jazz giggled.

"Uh… I could just watch you guys do your thing?"

Jazz cracked up into laughter a new holding his sides. Ratchet shook his head and mumbled something about being young and stupid. Prowl's thin lips stretched into a tighter line and he stood a little straighter.

"You're not coming with us Bumblebee!" Prowl snapped.

"Jazz said if I got on my knees and begged you might reconsider!" Bumblebee pleaded.

The sports car on the floor snorted with laughter as Prowl's face hardened. Clearly whatever Jazz thought was so funny Prowl thought the exact opposite.

"You are not coming with us and that's final."

"BUT!"

"No!"

Prowl stomped his way over to the ninja on the floor and stood over him with his hands on his hips looking quite pissed off.

"I'm ready."

Jazz looked up at Prowl for a second before coming apart in another giggle fit. Prowl sighed and had to stop himself from smacking himself in the face for the poor choice of words. Jazz would be laughing forever now. Prowl ignored the giggling Jazz and headed out the warehouse back door.

"Catch up when you get yourself under control." The motorcycle said irritably.

"Wait! Wait!" Jazz said scrambling up.

Jazz gathered the sparse supplies with minimal giggling and trotted to catch up to Prowl. Bumblebee stood up on the couch to shout one last plea at the retreating ninjas.

"I could take care of your equipment or something!"

Jazz stumbled midstride and grabbed onto Prowl to keep from falling. The smaller ninja nearly buckled under the weight.

"For the last time! You're not invited Bumblebee!" Prowl roared.

Bee folded his arms and pouted as Prowl and Jazz slowly disappeared off to wherever they were going. Now he was stuck here with slaghead Prime and he didn't even know what was so damn funny. Stupid secretive ninjas!


End file.
